The invention concerns new 1,2,3-thiadiazol-3-in-5-ylidene-urea derivatives, processes for the production of these compounds, as well as compositions containing the same and having the growth-regulatory and defoliating activity.
1,2,3-thiadiazol-urea derivatives with growth-regulatory and defoliating activity are already known. (See, e.g., DE-OS-2214632 and DE-OS-2506690.) Despite the fact that products of this type have been known in practice, there exists moreover, a need for compounds displaying greater intensity of effectiveness and speed of activity.